1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission for a vehicle equipped with multiple gear trains of respective speed steps. The gear trains are capable of being selectively established and are accommodated in an engine case. The transmission is also equipped with a shift drum supported by the engine case and thus is capable of rotational movement. One of the gear trains is selected to be established in accordance with the rotational position of the shift drum. In addition, the transmission is equipped with a shift-position changing-driving means which is interlocked with and connected to an end portion of the shift drum and which drives the shift drum for rotational movement. Moreover, the transmission is equipped with a shift-position sensor that detects which of the multiple gear trains is established.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-67741 discloses a transmission in which the amount of rotational movement of the shift drum is detected directly by a shift-position sensor.
In the disclosure of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-67741, the amount of rotational movement of the shift drum is detected directly by a shift-position sensor. Consequently, the shift-position sensor has to be arranged with a lower degree of freedom. In addition, the disposing of the shift-position sensor inside the engine case results in unfavorable maintenance work to be done. This is due to the fact that the maintenance merely of the shift-position sensor needs the disassembling of the engine case.